1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer peripherals, particularly to a ambidextrous computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer mouse can be used in right hand mode or left hand mode. When it is not convenient for a user to manipulate the computer mouse with his/her right hand, he/she has to change settings on the computer to adapt the computer mouse for left handed use. It can be troublesome and inconvenient to reconfigure the operating system.